


To Call My Own

by SugarSweetWhispers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetWhispers/pseuds/SugarSweetWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Frisk had fallen into the mountain Asriel made a promise to Frisk that he would marry her when they grew up. Now that they are he's only got one obstacle...asking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok so I'm taking a break from fallout and trying something new. I'm sorry if it's a little slow but please enjoy anyway and leave a Kudos if I should continue.

Chapter 1

Humans and Monsters were now allies thanks to a certain human who fell into the Mountain where the Monsters roamed and lived and saved the Kings only son, Asriel and broke his spell placed on him. Now the human, Frisk lives among the Monsters with her new mother Toriel In their little cottage near the mountains opening. Frisk was loved by all the monsters, but one loved her more than anyone...Asriel. Ever since Frisk saved Asriel and taught him how to love again, he's always felt something between them, something that makes him want to protect her from any harm and keep her safe, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

One day while Asriel was spending sometime with his mom and Frisk. He noticed Frisk was looking out the window looking at the fields of flowers that were by the house.

" _What's wrong Frisk, Is there something bothering you?"_ Asriel walked towards her and looked out the window with her.

" _Lonely."_ Frisk responded. Frisk only knew certain words, and never talked in sentences. So she only said words that expressed her feelings.

Asriel looked at Frisk with confusion. " _How Frisk? You're adored my everyone here! Mom, Dad, Sans, Undyne, a-and me."_ Asiel's face turned a bright shade of pink wondering if Frisk understood how much he cared about her.

Frisk took her gaze off of the window and planted it on Asriel.  
" _Marry me?"_

Asriel's face went from pick to red in an instant after hearing Frisk's response.  
" _W-What did you say Frisk?"_

Frisk took his hands into hers and smiled.  
" _Marry me!"_

Asriel's eyes widened then he took his paws out of her hands and scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

" _You're silly Frisk, we are too young to get married, we are only children. Only adults can get married."_

Frisk looked at him with a confused look then a smile traveled across her face.  
" _Marry me...when..we adult!"_ Then Frisk giggled as she ran into the other room; Asriel was frozen in place, his heart was beating so fast and he felt like there was a butterfly war going on inside his stomach.

" _Me and Frisk...Married?"_ Asriel said this to himself then a smile went across his face. " _I'll do it Frisk, I promise."_

Years went by since that day and Asriel and Frisk were now teenagers. Tackling High School, mood swings, and other dark teenage goodies that came along with it. Asriel still remembered his promise, but he wondered if Frisk had forgotten. I mean she was a child back then, doesn't every child think of a wedding now and then?

Asriel looked over at Frisk who was reading facts about snails in the desk across from him. She peeked over at him to see him looking at her and gave him a smile.  
" _Wanna read?_ "

Asriel's face turned pink and quickly turned his head say from her.  
" _No,No, Frisk! I know everything about snails!"_

Frisk giggled gently and went back to her book, but Asriel was still hiding his face.  
" _I know everything about snails? Great way to get a ladies attention."_

 


	2. To Call My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Frisk had fallen into the mountain Asriel made a promise to Frisk that he would marry her when they grew up. Now that they are he's only got one obstacle...asking her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter! I'm trying to keep up with so much it's getting hard to handle lol. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a kudos if I should continue.

Chapter 2

 After school Asriel hit the Library to see if he could find anything on how to propose or even tell Frisk how he felt about her, but all he could find was books about the war between the two species, and some more snail books; even books about Frisk herself. Asriel sighed and took a seat at one of the Library's tables.

  _"Oh man! You look worn out your majesty!"_

Asriel looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?"

 A yellow dinosaur came out from the isle of books and stood in a heroic stance. _"It is I, Hero of Ebott!"_ He began to walk closer to Asriel, but then he tripped on heavens knows what and fell flat onto his face. _"Ow! That really hurt!"_

 Asriel looked at the monster who was about his age and chuckled a little bit. _"Hey Sticky-Face."_

 The monster stood back up and took a seat with the prince. _"You know that's not my name, Honestly why do people call me that?"_

 Asriel rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Because you fall or trip a lot."_

 The monster shook his head and smiled _. "I do not! So your Grace why are you here?"_

 Asriel's was kinda annoyed at this point. _"You know you don't have to call me that, I'm not the King yet, and I'm looking for some books on-"_

 Asriel's face turned bright pink. _"Well that isn't really anyone else's business."_

 He looked over at sticky-face who was still smiling and was happy as can be. Asriel was kinda confused as to why he was at the Library. _"So, why are you here?"_

 The Dino smiled brightly. _"For what else! I'm trying to read every book about Frisk I can find! She's the best!”_

 Hearing this struck an idea in Asriel's head. Who else knew more about Frisk than her number one fan! Asriel smirked as he thought about this and then intently started at Sticky-Face _. "Hey, how much do you know about Frisk?"_

 The monster got up and bounced around. _"Oh man,I know a ton about Frisk! I know about everything she likes, about how-"_

 Asriel put his paws on the monster's mouth to quiet him. _"Ok, ok, that's all I needed to know. I'm on a very stop secret mission here and I need your help."_

 Asriel started to whisper the plan into Sticky-Face’s ear and as this was happening the Dino's face lit up. _"You're gonna make Frisk your Queen!"_

 Asriel quickly put his paws over the monster's face again and shushed him. _"No one can know, not even Frisk ok? This is a secret mission, got it?"_

 The yellow monster nodded.

 Asriel took his paws off of his new partner's mouth and sighed. _“I need to know how to ask Frisk. This was a promise that I promised her long ago.”_

 Sticky-Face looked at him with confusion. “So what does this have to do with me?”

 Asriel took out a little notebook and a pen and handed it to him. _“I need you to find out things Frisk likes, but don’t tell her that I asked or about the plan, got it?”_

 The monster saluted Asriel. _“Yes your majesty!”_ Then he rolled out of the library like a ninja.

Asriel sighed and face planted into his paws. _“I think I just made the worst decision ever_.”


	3. To Call My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Frisk had fallen into the mountain Asriel made a promise to Frisk that he would marry her when they grew up. Now that they are he's only got one obstacle...asking her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter three! I tried to make this one a little longer because I know a lot of you are following up on this story and it makes me happy knowing you guys like it! So please enjoy and leave a kudos if I should continue.

Chapter 3

  
Once Asriel got home he smelled something delicious cooking as he walked into the door. He entered the kitchen to see Frisk cooking lunch. Asriel leaned up against the kitchens door and smiled softly watching Frisk cook. Looking at her sent his mind deep in thought about what would happen when he asked her to marry him. Him waking up and seeing her laying on his chest, seeing her fit into his mothers old dresses once she becomes queen any many other happy moments they would share, maybe even giving him a family. The thought of having little feet walking around made him blush a dark red.   
"Ok?" Hearing that sweet voice made him snap back into reality. Asriel looked straight forward to see Frisk staring right at him with a huge smile and a plate of spaghetti and a sandwich.

"Oh, yeah Frisk I'm ok." Asriel gave her a smile back as Frisk handed him his lunch.

"Food!" Frisk smiled at him brightly and pointed to his plate.

Asriel smiled back as he put down his plate. "Frisk can you say I made you lunch?"

Frisk looked at him and cocked her head to the side with confusion. " I m-ma-made you...l-launch?"

Asriel chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Close enough Frisk."

Frisk smiled at him and nuzzles into him as she hugged him. This made Asriel turn a dark Crimson red. "F-Frisk?"

Frisk nuzzled into him more. "Thank you."

Asriel smiled and hugged her back. " I promise to care for you until my last breath, just like you did for me." This filled Asriel with determination and he knew what he had to do. "Frisk, I need to go see my father. So if mom comes home tell her where I am, ok?"

Frisk nodded and then Asriel planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, ok?" With that Asriel walked out the door and to his father's palace.

Hours later he arrived at the Palace and saw his father, Asgore sitting comfortably on his throne. Once Asgore saw his only son he got up and walked to his son and hugged him.

"Look at you, Asriel almost a man I see?" He hugged his son tightly.

"It's good to see you too father." Asriel hugged his father back. He loved his father dearly but knowing that he wouldn't show Frisk mercy at first kinda made his blood boil a little.

"So my son, are you here to continue learning how to take care of the kingdom when I'm gone?"

Asriel looked down at the floor. "Actually, Father I'm here for moms engagement ring."

Asgore looked at Asriel with confusion. "What for my son?" Asgore put his arm around his son and smirked. "I'm gonna with that you found a suitor?"

Asriel nodded. "Yes father, I have. She's beautiful, and smart, and very brave."

Asrgore smiled brightly. "It makes happy knowing you won't run this kingdom alone. We should have a royal ball for you and the future Queen. May I ask who the lucky monster is?"

Asriel chuckled nervously. "Well if you want to consider Frisk a monster then-"

"Frisk!" Asgore jumped back into his seat with surprise. "My son, you're joking?"

Asriel looked at his father with a little concern. " Father, I am eighteen now, and this is my life. Frisk saved everyone from me she even saved me from me. She's the one that taught me how to love, and I fell in love with her because of that."

Asgore nodded. " I understand son. That's kinda how me and your mother met, but a human as Queen of Ebbot, all of the monsters?"  
Asriel nodded. "She is not like Chara, I love her father, a lot."  
Asgore sighed and slouched down in his throne and dig into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny box embellished with little jewels on the outside. The king handed the box to Asriel and he put it in his pocket. "Thank you Father." With that Asriel left his Father's Palace.  
Asgore sighed and chuckled to himself. "I hope that kid knows what he's doing."

Asriel left the palace and started to make his way back home. Once he got home he saw his mother sitting in a rocking chair reading a book.

Toriel looked up from her book to see her son staring at her."Welcome home sweetie? Did you spend some time with your father?"

Asriel nodded and then yawned. "I am tired though and I still have school tomorrow so I think I'm gonna hit the hay, goodnight mom."

Asriel walked into his room and was startled at who he saw all cuddled up in his bed. He smiled as he pulled the covers up over her more and he placed the small box in his drawer and proceeded to climb into bed with Frisk. He cuddled up close to her to make sure she was warm. He took her tiny hands into his paws and smiled. " I made a promise to you Frisk, and I will keep it, because I'm in love with you." He kissed her cheek and fell asleep.


	4. To Call My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Frisk had fallen into the mountain Asriel made a promise to Frisk that he would marry her when they grew up. Now that they are he's only got one obstacle...asking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of To Call My Own! I'm just so into Undertale right now it's not funny so I'm sorry I'm not keeping up with my other stories, but don't worry I will I promise. So enjoy and please leave a kudos for more chapters.

Chapter 4

The Suns vibrant glow shined into Asriel's window and hit his eyelids. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then suddenly the sound of something tapping on his window loudly made him jump out of his bed and onto the floor. Asriel looked up to see Sticky-Face tapping on the window with his nose and that big dopy smile on his face.

Asriel growled as he stomped over to the window and opened it. " _It's seven in the morning Sticky-Face! Why are you here?"_

Sticky-Face entered Asriel's bedroom from the window and fell into his face upon entering. " _I have some information about Frisk and how you can ask her!"_

Asriel put his paw over the monsters mouth and shushed him as he looked over at his bed to see no one there and then turned around to his parter. " _You need to be more cautious about what you say, got it?"_

The yellow Dino nodded as Asriel took his paw off of his mouth. Asriel smiled and blushed a little. "So what did you find?"

As Sticky-Face was about to open his mouth, another person crawled into his window and fell. " _Ouch! I hope that doesn't leave a mark._ " Asriel recognized the robotic voice as he turned around slowly shaking his head. His eyes met Mettatons who was already smiling big.

The robot picked up Asriel and started spinning him around happily. " _You're going to marry Frisk! How beautiful Darling! Once I found out I couldn't stop blushing and giggling like a little girl!"_  
Mettaton kept spinning Asriel as he laughed with joy.

Asriel's face was smushed up against Mettatons breast plates as he tried to pry himself free from Mettatons grasp. " _Mettaton please let go, this isn't helping!"_

The robot stopped and put Asriel down who was wobbling and trying to find his balance. " _Darling, you cannot plan a wedding and not ask me to help. That's why my little yellow friend here told me all about your plan on making frisk the future Queen."_

Asriel looked at Sticky-Face who was already cowering. " _It's not my fault man, this robot showed up out of no where as I was doing my research and threatened to melt all my Frisk merchandise in Hotland if I didn't tell him what was up!"_

Asriel groaned as he face-plamed into his hands. " _Great, what am I going to do now?"_ Asriel got into his bed and covered up his face. " _I still don't know how I'm going to ask Frisk, I've got two people who now want to help but I haven't gotten anywhere, and I'm scared that if I ask Frisk will-"_

Mettaton put his hand over Asriel's mouth. " _Oh Darling, I you and I both know why you haven't asked Frisk yet, you're scared she will regect you."_

Asriel's eyes widened which Mettaton smirked at. " _I'm guessing I'm right. Every man who is about to propose gets these little gitters darling, but usually they find their strength to ask, usually in friends. And your Grace thanks to Frisk you don't just have people to rule over, you have friends."_ Mettaton smiled and released his hand over the goats mouth.

Asriel smiled and hugged both Mettaton and Sticky-Face. " _You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still use to trying to do things on my own when I was a flower. I was never loved, I was always just passed by or ignored, but thanks to Frisk I have another chance and I should start taking those chances and risks."_ Asriel looked at both his new friends and smirked. " _Go and gather every single one of Frisk's friends as you can, I'm going to propose today!"_

Mettaton screamed in joy, and it was so loud that Toriel rushed up to Asriel's room and opened the door. " _My son are you o-"_  
Toriel stopped once she saw Mettaton and Sticky-Face looking straight at her. " _O-Oh this is a lovely surprise, but I'm pretty sure the front door is open though."_ Toriel said and began to chuckle.

Asriel walked up to his mother and took her hands. " _Sorry for not letting you know sooner mom but my friends here are here to help me."_

Toriel smiled. " _And what would they be helping you with?"_

Asriel went to his drawer and took out the little box and gave it to his mom. " _Go ahead, open it."_

Toriel opened the box and her jaw dropped as she saw her old engagement ring sitting comfortably inside. " _A-Asriel my child, have you found a suitor?"_

Asriel nodded and blushed slightly. " _It's for Frisk mom, I'm going to ask her to be my wife."_

Toriels eyes widened as they filled with tears. She looked up at her son and nodded. " _I think you made a good decision my son."_ She handed Asriel back then box and wiped the years from her eyes. " _What can I do to help?"_

Asriel smiled at her response. " _Go to the place with Mettaton and tell father to send for Frisk. Mettaton I need you to do some decorating."_

Mettaton squealed like a little baby when he heard he could do the decorating. " _It's going to be fabulous when I'm done decorating, darling!"_

Asriel looked over at Sticky-Face and put his paws on his shoulders. " _You have the very important part. Gather all of Frisks friends and tell them to meet at the palace, then find Frisk and lead her there, but you still can't say anything to Frisk."_

Sticky-Face saluted the goat and then all three went their separate ways.

Asriel inhaled and slowly exhaled a breath and looked into the mirror in his room and smiled nervously at himself. " _Ok big guy, let's do this!"_


	5. To Call My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long but here it is! This honestly is my favorite chapter and there will be more to come. Please enjoy and leave a kudos for more chapters

Chapter 5

An hour had passed and Asriel now reached the palace and entered. Upon entering he was greeted by Mettaton's decorating in the ballroom, along with every citizen in Ebbot, which made Asriel's stomach churn.

" _Are you ready, my son?"_ A giant paw landed on the young princes shoulder.

Asriel sighed as he turned to his father.  
" _I'm super nervous dad, I don't even look the part to propose."_

Asgore scanned his son up and down then nodded. " _I do agree with you my boy, come with me I will help."_ Just as the two were about to leave the Queen stepped in front of them.

Toriel crossed her arms and looked at Asgore intently. " _Really, you're going to help our son dress properly for a lady?"_

Asgore kinda cowered before Toriel. " _W-Well I-I um...yes."_

Toriel began to laugh. " _I think maybe if he's going to try to impress a lady, then maybe a lady should help him?"_ Toriel took her sons hand and led him up the stairs to dress him.

Meanwhile, Sticky-Face, after asking around for the young queen-to-be, reached her location; The house of the Skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus. The yellow Dino reached the door and drew in a breath. 

" _Ok remember not to blab about the mission!"_  
He knocked on the door with his face.

" _Who's there?"_ The voice came from the other side of the door, the voice was low.

" _Sans, I don't have time for this, I need to see Frisk!"_  The monster said as he was growing impatient.

_"Sans, I don't have time for this, I need to see Frisk! Who?"_

" _JEEZ SANS ! YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME SOMEONE KNOCKS ON OUR DOOR! GO PLAY WITH FRISK WILL YOU?"_ The voice got closer and closer to the door and then the door opened. Sticky-Face was greeted my the youngest of the Brothers, Papyrus.

" _YOU SAID YOU NEEDED TO SEE FRISK?_ " Papyrus questioned the Monster as he bent down to his level.

" _Y-Yes sir! I need her to come to the palace with me!_ " Sticky-Face said bravely to the tall skeleton.

" _I'M SORRY, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT JUST HAND OVER MY SWEET NIECE TO A STRANGER WITHOUT A REASON WHY?"_

" _Woah Pap, Tory and I aren't married yet so technically she's not you're niece yet, and why does this little Dino need Frisk?_ " Sans said as he came back and leaned against the door frame.

Sticky-Face groaned. " _I don't have time for this! Asriel is at the Palace ready to purpose to her!"_ After Sticky-Face realized what he said he closed his mouth real tight, because as he said that Frisk was standing right behind Papyrus.

She walked under Papyrus's legs and towards the yellow monster and stopped and started straight at him expressionless.  
" _Asriel...loves?_ "

Sticky-Face nodded. " _Yes Frisk, Asriel loves you! Ever since the day you saved all our lives he's been nothing but crushing on you! Now he's ready to make you his Queen just like he promised you as kids!"_

Frisk's eyes started to fill up with tears as a little smile grew on her face.

Sticky-face's face started to droop and he frowned. " _Frisk! Please don't cry I'm  
really sorry, I-"_

She hugged the monster tightly. " _Thank you."_ Frisk turned around to Sans and Papyrus. " _We need to go_."

Papyrus picked up Frisk and put her on his shoulders and they all made their way to the palace.  
  
All the guest were staring at the palace entrance impatiently, some tapping their feet, some gave off little sighs. Out of all of them Asriel was the most impatient. He kept pacing himself back and forth near the entrance. He was so embarrassed, all these people waiting just like he was, he didn't like being in the spot light like this, but his farther told him he would need to get over that in order to become king someday.  
Asriel stopped in his tracks as he heard the door creaking open. The audience looked towards the door smiled on their faces and excitement filled the air for Frisk walked into the palace. From her point of view Asriel was wearing a grey tux with a little blue bow tie to bring out the tux's color a little more; and in his hand a small box.  
Frisk and Asriel stood frozen in place eyes locked onto each other. Asriel drew in a breath and walked to Frisk and stopped in front of her.

" _F-Frisk, when we were kids I remember how lonely you told me you were and that you wanted me to marry you. I took what you said to heart and promised you that I would marry you, not because you wanted me too, but because I wanted to. When I was a flower you were the only one who did not give up on me, you saved me and taught me how to love again, and that you did, because I fell for you."_

Asriel got down on one knee and opened the box and looked straight into Frisk's beautiful brown eyes. " _Frisk, will you make me the happiest monster in the underground and become my wife, and Ebott's Queen?"_

Frisk's cheeks were a rosy pink and her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the box and nodded. " _Y-Yes, I want Asriel, I love him."_ She took the ring out of the box and gently decorated her ring finger with the circlet.

Asriel got up and took Frisk into his arms and kissed her passionately, as this was being done the crowd went crazy, well except for Papyrus and Mettaton who were crying like babies.

As Asriel's lips parted with Frisk's he looked at her and chuckled. " _Well now I guess it's time to plan a wedding, my love."_

Frisk gave him a tiny giggle and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile I was trying to find someone to help me with this story, but no one volunteered, so I did it on my own!
> 
> So this song helped me make this story and I want to try to put more emotion into this chapter so here's the link to the song. Don't start until you see the "Start Song" option as you read http://youtu.be/WXZaXtYW-Gc . (Song does not belong to me, all rights go to the owner.)

Chapter 6

 _"Hmm... put those white roses over there. Oh! And hang those BEAUTIFUL buttercups over on the awning by the altar!"_ Mettaton shouted to the other monsters.

Wedding preparations were already being made after Asriel, soon to be king of the underground asked a human named Frisk who had saved the monsters long ago to be his Queen and his lover. Almost every monster in the underground was partaking in setting up for this big moment, under the leadership of Mettaton, of course, who was walking around the wedding perimeters, straightening up anything that looked messy to him.

Meanwhile, Asriel was upstairs looking in the mirror at himself and sighing, his father heard his son sigh and and came up behind and put is paws on top of Asriel's shoulders.  
 _"You know, you look like me when I was about your age. All you're missing is a cape."_

Asgore took off his own cape and attached it onto his son and smiled as he looked at the reflection of him in the mirror. " _There, now you look like a king."_

Asriel sighed again. " _Dad, I'm not worried about being king at this point."_ He looked down at the floor, a little tear following after his face and hitting the ground. _"I'm am worried about-"_ Before he could finish, Toriel and Sans walked into the room.

 _"Well everything for the wedding is all set in the ballroom. Mettaon made sure of that."_ Toriel said as she chuckled to herself, but suddenly stopped when she saw her son's reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes filled to the brim with tears when her son turned around to face her. _"A-Asriel, my child."_

Asriel chuckled a little, his eyes still filled with tears. _"I know mom, I look just like a king, huh?"_

Toriel shook her head. _"No, even more than that, my child."_ Her face showed concern when she noticed the tears in her son's eyes.

 _"Oh."_ Asriel wiped his eyes and smiled gently.

 _"It's nothing mom, just kinda nervous. I'm gonna go wash up."_ As he left the room Sans watched him leave, and he wasnt buying the whole "I'm just nervous" bid.

Toriel intently looked at Asgore who was already shaking in fear by her stare. Toriel looked away from him and sighed. _"Sans will you-"_

 _"Already on it Tori."_ Sans said as he headed in the direction Asriel went.

He kept running until he saw the Castle's Garden door wide open and peeked in to see Asriel laying ontop of a bundle of Buttercups looking up at the Castle's ceiling.

Sans walked in and sat next to Asriel and looked up at the ceiling with him. _"So, what are we looking at kid?"_

Asriel shook his head. _"Not looking, thinking?"_

_"Ok, then what are we thinking about?"_

_"What if I can't keep Frisk happy, Sans? I'm going to be king soon, and what if I can't keep Frisk happy and run a kingdom at the same time? My dad lost my mom that way, what if I end up just like that?"_

Sans chuckled. _"Look kid, no offense, but your dad ain't the brightest, he didn't lose your mom in the way you think he did. Once your mom and him lost you he wanted and all out war on the Humans and your mom just didn't agree with that."_ he then looked at Asriel and smiled. _"But honestly kid, you have nothing to worry about that with Frisk, she doesn't give up easily."_

A smile started to appear on Asriel's face. _"Thanks Sans or Dad?"_

Sans laughed. _"Eh, not yet kiddo. I don't want to FATHER with that name right now."_

Asriel started to laugh along with Sans until the Castle's bell rang.

" _Well, we should probably get ready. You don't want to keep your new bride waiting."_ Sans said as him and Asriel headed out the door.

(OPTIONAL: START MUSIC HERE)

Everyone took their seats in the ball room for the wedding to begin. Asriel, along with Sticky-face, and Sans waited by the alter. The music starts to play and everyone's head turns towards the door's. Mettaton is the first one to come out and toss red rose petals down the isle. Then, the Bride in a beautiful pure white cinderella dress with little buttercups intertwined around the dress starts to walk down the isle towards the altar with Sans giving her away. Asriel's eyes grew wide with astonishment as he saw his beautiful wife-to-be walking right towards him with that beautiful full smile on her face he always adored. Frisk and Sans the stopped at the opening of the altar and Sans gently put Frisk's hand into Asriel's.

Asgore then began the vows, but Asriel's mind and eyes were only on Frisk at this point. Frisk than began to read her vows the best as she could, then Asriel read his. Then once he finished, he looked towards the audience to see Papyrus waving at him and sitting next too Undyne and Alphys who were holding hands and nodding at him to continue. He then faced Frisk and lifted her veil out of her face and took her hands into his. _"I promise to always keep you in my heart Frisk."_

Frisk smiled. _"And I you."_

Their faces moved closer to one another's and their noses touched. Their lips gently placed on one another's and they kissed. The whole crowd cheered as they kissed, until the ball room door slammed opened.

(STOP MUSIC)

 _"Awh, a wedding? and no one thought to invite me?"_ The voice was harmonized and filled with darkness.

A shadow appeared behind Frisk and entered her body. Her body began to turn pale and her hair a little darker.

 _"Frisk!"_ Asriel took hold of Frisk's hand, but she smacked his hand away.

When she looked at him she smiled hysterically. _"What Brother, don't you remember when we use to play wedding?"_

Asriel stepped back slowly. _"C-Chara?"_

Chara twirled around in Frisk's dress. _"What a lovely dress for a lovely pacifist."_ She took out a knife from behind her back. _" would be a shame if I."_ She started to put tears and rips into the dress and the crowd started to gasps.

Mettatons face started to turn a dark red. _"Do you know how long it took me to make that dress!"_ Sans put out his hand and froze Chara in his blue haze.

Asriel looked at Chara and sighed. _"Please give Frisk back?"_

Chara started to frown. _"So you would rather have her, than me?_ "

Asriel put his hand into the blue mist to take Frisk's hand. _"Yes Chara, I am saying that, give my wife back!"_

Chara started intently as Asriel _. "This isn't over...Flowey."_ And the black shadow exited Frisk's body and left.

Sans gently put Frisk down who already opened her eyes and looked around and the crowd was looking at her with worry on their faces.

Frisk looked down at her dress and saw that it was torn up and ruined.

 _"Ah darling, here let me fix it for you."_  
Mettaton went up to frisk and helped her up, but Frisk shoved Mettaton out of the way and ran out of the ballroom.

 _"F-Frisk wait!"_ Asriel ran after her. The crowd started to talk and gossip about what had just happened, until Toriel hit the stage.

_"Alright, Alright clam down everyone, the reception will still go according to plan. We just need to give them a moment."_

_"Until then, I will make another dress for Frisk."_ Mettaton ran out the door to prepare another dress for Frisk.


End file.
